Aria da capo
by Misila
Summary: Aparentemente, el alumno que nunca habla con nadie y siempre se sienta en la última fila es uno más. Pero las apariencias engañan con una frecuencia pasmosa, y esos ojos negros reflejan un enorme tormento del que no sabe cómo escapar. Para el reto temático de noviembre "Larga vida a los OC" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"-


El _Potterverso_ es de Rowling, sólo de Rowling y siempre de Rowling. Pero este fic trata sobre un OC que es todo mío. No lo entendáis como que pretendo adueñarme de Hogwarts, porque eso sería cometer un error, ¿eh?

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de noviembre: Larga vida a los OC_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

o-o-o

_**Aria da capo**_

o-o-o

* * *

**I**

_Piangevole, smorzando_

Aparentemente, el muchacho de pelo negro que siempre se sienta solo al fondo de la clase es un alumno más. Quizá menos hablador que el resto, quizá algo huraño y puede que con un aura un tanto perturbadora a su alrededor, pero no deja de ser como los demás compañeros.

Aparentemente.

No es callado porque quiera. De hecho, cuando era pequeño no había forma de mantenerlo con la boca cerrada. Habla poco porque no le ha quedado más remedio que habituarse a no tener a nadie a quien contarle las muchas y diversas cosas que pasan por su cabeza. Porque muchos compañeros rehusaron acercarse a él en cuanto les mostró una minúscula parte de su persona, y acabaron por extender la idea de que no es muy conveniente relacionarse con alguien como él. Y ahora él sólo tiene un confidente, uno a quien nunca le cuenta nada, porque está dentro de sí mismo y sabe lo mismo e incluso más sobre lo que ocurre a su alrededor que el muchacho.

o-o-o

_No había hablado con nadie en todo el trayecto. Había pasado el día solo en su compartimento, leyendo _Historia de Hogwarts: revisada y ampliada por Hermione Granger_ cuando se cansó de esperar a que alguien apareciera y observando cómo el paisaje cambiaba para descansar la vista de vez en cuando._

_Un hombre enorme llamó a los de primer año, entre los que obviamente se encontraba él. El niño estaba un poco preocupado; sus padres le habían dicho que hiciera algún amigo que entendiese de "esas cosas de magia", y por el momento no había tenido ninguna oportunidad. Se sentó en el bote y otros tres niños subieron tras él, con tan poco cuidado que pareció que la diminuta embarcación iba a volcarse. Por suerte, no lo hizo, pero no pudo hablar con ellos; le mareaba el vaivén del bote._

_Tampoco tuvo ocasión de presentarse a alguien mientras entraban en el enorme castillo que ya había visto cuando cruzaban el lago. Parecían ir todos en grupos, lo cual lo desconcertó. Se preguntó si todos esos niños tenían padres magos y se conocían de antes y se preocupó; no quería tener que acoplarse en ningún grupo ya formado._

_Un hombre con aspecto de ser alguien afable apareció entonces por una puerta. Dijo algo de una Selección y unas Casas a las que los enviarían, haciendo que el niño se preocupara aún más. Diciéndose que tenía que hacer algún amigo rápido, se echó a un lado adrede para chocarse con uno de sus compañeros._

—_¡Eh!—protestó el otro niño. Era un poco más alto que él, rubio y con los ojos claros, pero lo miraba con reproche._

—_Perdona—se disculpó él—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Anthony Nott—masculló el rubio entre dientes. Se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con otra niña bastante parecida a él, que debía de ser su hermana, pero unos segundos más tarde lo miró de nuevo, quizá por el reproche que brillaba en los ojos de la otra—. ¿Y tú?—inquirió, cayendo en la cuenta de que no estaba siendo lo que se dice educado._

—_Tom Watson—respondió._

_Fue como si hubiera dicho una horrible blasfemia. El rubio, Anthony, lo miró boquiabierto, y varios niños de alrededor se giraron para observarlo de arriba abajo. Otros parecían también extrañados, pero los que lo miraban mal les susurraron algo al oído, y ellos también empezaron a mirarlo de mala manera. Tom se preguntó qué acababa de pasar y por qué sus compañeros tenían cara de estar frente a alguien que ha matado a un montón de gente; él sólo había dicho su nombre, ¿no?_

—_¿Tom?—fue casi como un insulto. El niño se volvió hacia uno de los que se habían sentado con él en el bote—. Tienes que ser un _sangre sucia; _nadie con un mínimo de cabeza llamaría así a su hijo…_

_Pese a que Tom no tenía la menor idea del significado del término, sí sacó en claro que era un insulto. Antes de replicar, sin embargo, el hombre que les había hablado de la Selección y las Casas volvió y les indicó que lo siguieran._

_No podía evitar encogerse ante los cuchicheos de sus compañeros mientras avanzaba. Apenas se fijó en lo espectacular que era el techo del Gran Comedor, salpicado de estrellas, o en los cientos de alumnos que los observaban sentados en cuatro largas mesas. Le dio vueltas a lo que podía significar el insulto que le habían dirigido, pero no logró sacar nada en claro._

_Según se percató, la Selección consistía en ponerse un sombrero viejo y ajado. Tom lo observó, ligeramente decepcionado. ¿No eran magos? ¿Por qué no lo arreglaban con un movimiento de su varita, o algo así?_

_A él le tocó el último. Pudo sentir las miradas de todos los que habían estado hablando de él durante la Selección, con el añadido del resto del colegio, que había reaccionado de forma parecida al escuchar su nombre, y cuando se sentó en el taburete acertó a ver al tal Anthony Nott en la mesa de Ravenclaw, mirándolo con los ojos entornados. Tom cerró los ojos cuando el Sombrero le llegó hasta la nariz._

_Unos treinta segundos más tarde, fue seleccionado en Slytherin. Según ese sombrero parlante y algo mordaz, porque era astuto y podría conseguir lo que se propusiera._

_Tom esperó un aplauso, igual que los había habido con sus compañeros, pero nadie dio ni una sola palmada. Todos lo miraban con cautela, casi con miedo._

o-o-o

Aparentemente, a Tom no le importa coincidir en nombre y en Casa con el mago tenebroso más temido de todos los tiempos (algo que descubrió apenas una semana después de empezar su primer curso). Él tiene claro lo que es y a lo que aspira, y los cuchicheos de los que una vez consideró potenciales amigos no le molestan.

Aparentemente.

A nadie le gusta que los demás lo aparten por algo que no ha elegido. Y Tom se daría con un canto en los dientes si sus compañeros simplemente lo ignorasen. Porque los insultos por los pasillos, las encerronas, los maleficios por la espalda y las palizas son infinitamente peores que la soledad.

Ya no recuerda cuándo fue la primera vez que tres compañeros de clase, los mismos de siempre, le hicieron llorar. Puede que antes incluso de llevar un mes en el colegio. Al principio eran insultos y comentarios mordaces, con los que, según el muchacho cree, pretendían "suavizarlo" y evitar que llegase a ser tan malvado como el otro Tom, el que murió antes de que él naciera, ése cuyo nombre es tabú. Tom no consideró oportuno quejarse. Las palabras dolían, siguen doliendo, pero no estaba seguro de que los profesores fuesen a tomarlo en serio.

Siguió pensando de forma parecida durante los siguientes meses. Ya no le hacían daño sólo verbalmente y Tom empezaba a pensar que sus compañeros eran tan crueles como decían que lo había sido el otro Tom, Tom Ryddle.

No fue hasta que a _los tres de siempre_ (nunca fue su prioridad aprenderse sus nombres) se les fue la mano y le rompieron un brazo que habló. No fue completamente por voluntad propia, pero Tom le contó a la enfermera lo ocurrido después de que ella no se creyese la primera versión, según la cual se había caído de la cama en una mala postura. Después de escucharlo sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez, la señora Pomfrey le dio una poción para aliviar el dolor, lo dejó descansando y más tranquilo de lo que lo había estado en meses y fue a hablar con la directora. Tom creyó, ingenuamente, que por fin iban a dejarlo en paz.

Se equivocó.

o-o-o

_Cuando Tom salió de la enfermería, nadie se metió con él. Lo ignoraba todo el mundo, como siempre, pero no escuchó ni un solo insulto, ni tampoco lo sorprendió ningún maleficio por la espalda._

_Era agradable, pensó. Durante los tres días siguientes pudo ir casi sonriendo por los pasillos, y su caminar ligero, que desde que comenzara a ir a Hogwarts se había vuelto cansado, empezó a parecerse al del niño alegre y despreocupado que había sido antes de ir a ese colegio de magos._

_No fue hasta la semana siguiente, cuando volvieron de su expulsión temporal, que volvió a encontrárselos. Quiso darse la vuelta y echar a correr, huir del miedo que lo atenazaba sólo con verlos, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el suelo mientras el pánico a lo que iba a ocurrir empezaba a burbujear en su interior._

_Unos minutos más tarde se comprobó que los temores de Tom no eran infundados. Fueron, si cabe, más crueles que en las anteriores ocasiones, pero se guardaron de romperle algo. "Para que vuelvas a chivarte", le espetó uno antes de darle una patada en el estómago, y los demás rieron._

_Y Tom comprendió que no había forma de huir de ellos. No podía ir a casa porque estaba interno en ese colegio. No podía decírselo a nadie porque después iba a ser peor. Y tampoco podía defenderse, porque eran tres contra uno._

o-o-o

Tom se guarda mucho de esconder las marcas del acoso de sus compañeros. Fueron dos las ocasiones en que acabó en la enfermería por culpa de _los tres de siempre_ durante su segundo año, y en las dos las represalias fueron peores y contribuyeron a aumentar su odio por todo el colegio en general (porque era consciente de que _todos_, en mayor o menor medida, sabían por lo que estaba pasando y nadie jamás movió un dedo por él) y por _los tres de siempre_ en particular.

Cuando estaba a unas semanas de completar segundo descubrió una manera de olvidarse del horror que estaba viviendo. Una que es peligrosa y adictiva, pero que ayuda a que se sienta menos miserable durante unos minutos, los mismos que tarda en recordar lo mucho que le duelen los cortes que surcan su brazo y buscar algo para contener la hemorragia.

A veces, cuando la pequeña daga que su padre cree que perdió hace años está entre sus dedos y brilla como si de una lágrima plateada se tratase, Tom se plantea la posibilidad de no cortase sólo para olvidar que está en un lugar en el que nadie lo quiere y todos disfrutan con su sufrimiento o les da igual. De acabar de una vez con el miedo, la angustia y la culpabilidad. Si la muerte es lo contrario que la vida, él estaría mejor cogiendo ese tren sin billete de vuelta.

Pero luego otro tipo de temor se impone, y el corte duele y sangra, pero no es mortal.

o-o-o

_Todo era horrible._

_Tom pensaba eso a menudo. Lo que le decían, lo que le hacían, lo que sentía. Y lo que él mismo se hacía. Era espeluznante. Pagaba con un persistente sentimiento de culpa unos cuantos minutos en los que su mente se vaciaba de los recuerdos y se concentraba únicamente en la sangre que goteaba desde su muñeca hasta el suelo._

_Pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre que volvía a pensar y se tapaba la herida para que dejase de sangrar se decía que era la última vez y que pasara lo que pasase no volvería a hacerlo, porque las cicatrices que surcaban su muñeca no desaparecían y destacaban en su piel, y la gente haría preguntas que no le apetecía responder. No quería demostrarles a _los tres de siempre_ el daño que le hacían, porque ellos ya se hacían una idea, y probablemente descubrir esa otra forma en que sufría los llevaría a ser aún más crueles con él._

_Nunca fue capaz de cumplir esa promesa. Cuando volvía a encontrárselos y acababa conteniendo las lágrimas para no darles el gusto, no recordaba lo que se había jurado. Sólo cuando la sangre empezaba a recorrer su brazo se acordaba y se decía que era la última vez._

* * *

**II**

_Con dolore, morendo_

Se supone que hoy Tom debería estar contento. Es quince de julio, y durante el verano puede salir del infierno que es su vida durante el curso. Cuarto ha sido peor que los otros años. En realidad, cada día es peor que el anterior.

Pero no está alegre. Sus padres han propuesto ir a la playa. Eso significa bañador. Eso quiere decir que tendrá que tener mucho cuidado para que no vean las cicatrices que surcan su brazo, por lo que probablemente tenga que quedarse todo el rato en la toalla. Y sus padres sospecharán, porque a él siempre le ha gustado acercarse al acantilado a explorar, pese a que desde los siete años se lo conoce de memoria.

Después de casi media hora hecho un ovillo, observando su bañador y sin decidirse a ponérselo, la puerta del dormitorio se abre y por ella entra la madre de Tom. El muchacho alza la vista con desgana.

—¿Todavía estás así? Venga, Tom, cámbiate, que nos vamos ya.

—Yo me quedo aquí.

Annabeth Watson observa su hijo con extrañeza, y Tom no se sorprende. A él le _gustaba _ir a la playa. Pero eso era antes. Antes de comprender por qué hacía cosas extrañas. Antes de que aquel hombre lo engatusara para pasar nueve meses al año en ese infierno que es Hogwarts. La mujer se sienta en el borde de la cama y mira a su hijo.

Pese a que al principio no le hizo la menor gracia que lo solicitaran en un colegio de Escocia lleno de gente con habilidades extraordinarias, donde podía hacerse daño en cualquier descuido, acabó aceptándolo. Porque Annabeth recuerda las tardes que pasaba jugando a ser un hada y revolotear por ahí, y realmente le hacía feliz que su hijo pudiera cumplir el sueño que ella nunca había podido hacer realidad.

Pero Tom se ha apagado desde que entró en Hogwarts. Escribe una vez a la semana, pero siempre dice lo mismo. Las clases van bien, lleva los deberes al día y no replica a ningún profesor. Y nunca habla de ningún amigo. Annabeth y Walter le han preguntado en varias ocasiones, y en todas ellas su hijo les ha respondido con evasivas y sin mencionar ni siquiera un nombre. La mujer sabe que hay algo en ese colegio que está quitándole a su hijo poco a poco; pero si Tom no quiere hablar, a sus padres les es imposible ayudarlo.

—Tom, últimamente estás diferente—él se encoge de hombros y baja la vista al colchón, sin responder. Annabeth suspira—. Te ha pasado algo en el colegio, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes algún problema con algún compañero?

Por un momento, una brevísima fracción de segundo, Annabeth tiene la impresión de que su hijo va a asentir. Sin embargo, Tom cambia de idea tan rápido que una parte de la mujer está convencida de que se ha imaginado ese amago. El muchacho la mira fijamente.

—No, mamá—sus ojos negros son duros y fríos. Diferentes a los iris brillantes del color de la obsidiana que se despidieron de ella la primera vez que se subió al Expreso de Hogwarts, antes de que volviera un poco más serio de lo que se fue. Son impenetrables.

Y a pesar de ello, Annabeth sabe que miente.

Lo deja estar, sin embargo. No quiere que su hijo tenga la sensación de que todo el mundo está pendiente de él. Quizá poco a poco consiga averiguar lo que le ocurre exactamente. De modo que le da un beso en la frente y sale de la habitación en silencio para decirle a su marido que se cancela la salida a la playa.

o-o-o

El día que tiene que volver a Hogwarts, Tom siente auténtico pánico.

No es la primera ocasión en la que le pasa, pero nunca el miedo ha sido tan intenso. Sabe que, pese a las esperanzas con las que intenta calmar su dolorida alma, _los tres de siempre_ no van a dejarlo en paz sólo porque haya pasado un verano. _Nunca_ van a dejarlo en paz.

A pesar de que parece un niño pequeño cuando abraza a su madre para despedirse, Tom quiere quedarse así para siempre. Que los besos y las sonrisas de Annabeth mantengan alejada la pesadilla en la que se convertirá su vida en cuanto suba al tren.

—Venga, cariño, son las once. Las puertas se están cerrando—comenta su padre.

_Que se cierren_, piensa Tom. _Que se cierren y que ese tren se largue sin mí y no vuelva_. Pero luego recuerda la ilusión que les hace a sus padres tener un mago en la familia y lo orgullosos que lo cuentan cuando la hermana de su padre viene de visita y sabe que no tiene alternativa. Sin desearlo, se separa de su madre y sube de un salto al tren, justo antes de que las puertas se cierren. Observa a sus padres alejarse y ya empieza a echarlos de menos.

Cuando va hacia su compartimento se cruza con uno de ellos. Después de cuatro años de acoso y a punto de comenzar el quinto, Tom ya los conoce. A veces hay más, pero _los tres de siempre_ nunca faltan. Como si hacerle daño fuese una serie de televisión de la que no se pierden ni un capítulo.

Con el que se ha cruzado es Robert Cricks. Gryffindor. Cuya _valentía_ consiste en reunir a unos cuantos amigotes con su complexión y capacidad neuronal para divertirse a costa de un _sangre sucia_ cuyo delito es compartir nombre y casa con Lord Voldemort.

Charles Hornwood es, quizá, el que menos interviene, pero no el que menos humilla a Tom. Casi nunca lo toca, al menos no físicamente, pero sus comentarios son tan hirientes como los maleficios y las patadas. Tom ha acabado por darle la razón y comprender que Hogwarts no es lugar para alguien como él, y a veces se sorprende pensando que merece lo que le hacen.

También está Harold Smith, un Ravenclaw cuya frase favorita es algo así como _Lo hacemos para bajarte los humos, para que no acabes muerto como él. Deberías estar agradecido_. Tom lo odia a él más que a ninguno porque fue el primero que logró minarlo por dentro y el que animó al resto a hacer lo mismo.

Tom se estremece, aterrado, mientras entra en su compartimento. Se siente agradecido por haber recibido únicamente un empujón y un gruñido. Con un poco de suerte, piensa, logrará pasar la primera semana del curso ileso.

Claro que la suerte de Tom murió el día que cruzó por primera vez las verjas de Hogwarts.

o-o-o

La primera noche de diciembre, la sangre vuelve a salpicar el suelo y teñirlo de rojo.

Esta vez, Tom no se molesta en prometerse que no volverá a ocurrir. Su voluntad se vuelve tan inconsistente como el humo cada vez que Cricks, Hornwood y Smith se acercan a él. No puede evitarlo y cada vez tiene menos ganas de intentarlo. No sirve para nada, porque si no son _los tres de siempre_ es otro quien se encarga de recordarle que su lugar no está en Hogwarts y que si ellos no lo evitan se convertirá en el próximo Señor Tenebroso.

No logra reprimir un sollozo que nada tiene que ver con el dolor de su antebrazo. Pasa los dedos por la piel cubierta de sangre y nota bajo las yemas las cicatrices de cortes anteriores. Antes, se acordaba del motivo de todas y cada una de ellas y podía señalar a los culpables sin vacilar.

Ahora hay demasiadas. Demasiadas para que Tom recuerde qué ocurrió en cada ocasión antes de cortarse con la daga que le robó a su padre. Demasiadas para que pueda seguir engañándose y convenciéndose de que algún día despertará de la pesadilla.

Su vida contiene demasiado horror para seguir soportándolo. Y él está demasiado cansado para intentarlo.

Pero hay una forma de librarse de ello. Una fácil, y si lo hace bien puede que rápida.

Tom deja la daga en el suelo del aula vacía y se acerca a su mochila. Saca un bolígrafo y un folio (no le gusta el pergamino), y tras unos segundos consigue comenzar a escribir con letras temblorosas lo que quiere que se sepa para que sus padres tengan una explicación; es lo mínimo que merecen.

Cuando termina, llora y tiembla más que antes y el corte que se ha hecho sangra como nunca, como si su cuerpo también quisiera terminar con todo rápido. Algo mareado, Tom dobla el papel y lo guarda en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego vuelve al lugar donde ha dejado la daga y la coge, admirando los destellos plateados que desprende.

Una vez toma la decisión, todo deja de doler. Todo lo que no sea la daga firmemente sujeta en su mano temblorosa pierde importancia. No hay lugar para concentrarse en algo distinto al corte rápido, limpio, que hace que la sangre comience a salir a borbotones de su brazo.

Tom cierra los ojos para acudir al encuentro de una muerte roja y plateada.

o-o-o

_Queridos papá y mamá:_

_Siento no haber sido el mago que tanta ilusión os hacía. Sé que queríais estar orgullosos de mí cuando terminase el colegio y que os gustaba presumir de mis notas en Hogwarts delante de mis tíos. _

_Ahora no podréis hacerlo._

_Estáis disgustados, lo sé y lo comprendo. No he logrado hacer lo que esperabais. Pero lo he intentado, lo juro. Desde el principio, desde antes de que Nott me preguntara mi nombre. A pesar de los insultos, los maleficios y las palizas, seguí intentando sacar buenas notas para que tuvierais un hijo del que presumir. Nunca pedí que me sacarais del colegio, porque os hubiera decepcionado._

_Pero ya no puedo más. Pensé que si aparentaba que no me importaba, que no me afectaba, me dejarían en paz. Me equivoqué. Cada vez era peor y cuando intentaba decírselo a alguien era aún más horrible. Ellos, que me odian porque me llamo como un mago oscuro que murió hace décadas. Creo que no soy yo el malo._

_No estoy enfadado con vosotros. Odio llamarme así, odio la Casa en la que estoy y odio a mis compañeros, pero no podría hacer lo mismo con vosotros. Volver a casa en verano y en Navidad fue lo único que hizo que tardara todo este tiempo en hacer esto._

_No me suicido. Han sido ellos. __Robert Cricks, Charles Hornwood, Harold Smith. __Todos. Ellos me han matado mientras el resto del colegio miraba. Pero han conseguido lo que querían y espero que estén contentos. A mí ya me da igual. Pero ojalá algún día encuentren a alguien peor que ellos y entiendan lo que es morir en cinco años._

_Lo siento. Pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. No quería seguir pasando por esto ni tampoco decepcionaros. Aunque os he decepcionado de todas maneras y eso es lo que más me duele. Más que los cortes. Espero que podáis perdonarme._

_Vuestro hijo,_

_Tom_

* * *

**Finale**

_Tranquillo, ravvivando_

El folio en el que Tom Watson se despidió de sus padres está doblado, arrugado y manchado de sangre y lágrimas.

Annabeth nunca se cansará de leer la carta de suicidio de su hijo. Pese a que se le rompe el corazón cada vez que lo hace y detesta a esos condenados magos y los prejuicios que llevaron a Tom a hacer lo que hizo. Martirizaron a un niño inocente hasta la saciedad, sin plantearse siquiera todo el daño que le estaban haciendo, pero lo peor es que nadie hizo nada. Se quedaron viendo el espectáculo sin preocuparse por el horror que estaba viviendo su hijo.

La mujer abre la ventana para que entre algo de aire fresco. No tiene fuerzas para salir a la calle, pero necesita esa brisa agradable y _viva_. Las lágrimas se secan después de unos minutos en los que Annabeth observa los últimos rayos de la tarde tiñendo de tonos anaranjados el jardín. La mujer desea con todas sus fuerzas ver a Tom ahí, corriendo hasta que se canse o haciendo tonterías con sus amigos como cualquier adolescente, pero recuerda que la realidad es bien distinta y duele tanto que se tiene que apoyar en el alféizar para mantenerse en pie.

Después de un rato mirando por la ventana, con la despedida de su hijo arrugada en su mano derecha, Annabeth se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hasta la cama. Se sienta en ella y le acaricia el pelo a Tom.

Pese a odiar cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia desde que estuviese a punto de perder a su hijo, la mujer tiene que agradecer que esos brujos encontrasen a Tom a tiempo. Al parecer, fue una muchacha de su curso, Lisbeth Nott, que cuando pasaba por el pasillo escuchó un sonido extraño y fue a investigar. Ella dio la voz de alarma, y la enfermera se encargó del muchacho mientras el subdirector iba a hablar con los Watson.

Tras escuchar lo ocurrido y leer la carta de Tom (que habían encontrado en el bolsillo de su túnica), Annabeth no permitió que su hijo estuviese más tiempo en ese maldito lugar. Fue complicado, pero Neville Longbottom tuvo que ceder cuando Walter sujetó a su esposa para impedir que se abalanzara sobre él, ciega de rabia y de dolor. Tardaron sólo tres horas en trasladar a Tom a un hospital normal (o, como dijo Longbottom, _muggle_), y el muchacho ha permanecido ahí desde ayer por la noche.

Despertó anoche, confundido y aterrorizado, y cuando Walter y Annabeth le explicaron lo que había pasado en susurros, empleó las pocas fuerzas que tenía en aferrarse a su madre y echarse a llorar, disculpándose continuamente y repitiendo que sólo quería que lo dejasen ya en paz. Perdió el conocimiento algo más tarde de puro agotamiento, y no ha vuelto a abrir los ojos desde entonces. Annabeth no se ha separado de su lado.

La puerta se abre entonces, y por ella entra Walter, que sólo ha salido del hospital porque tenía que trabajar. Aún con su traje de corbata, se sienta junto a su esposa y le da un beso antes de observar a Tom. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos se fija en el papel que Annabeth sostiene en sus manos temblorosas por el cansancio y la angustia.

—No deberías seguir leyendo eso—apunta—. No te hace bien.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

—No me lo creo, Walt—susurra—. No me entra en la cabeza que nuestro Tom escribiera esto, que estuviera tan mal como para…—sus ojos se desvían al brazo vendado del muchacho y reprime un sollozo—. Pero lo ha hecho. Y tanto tiempo soportando eso… No es justo.

Walter la abraza.

—Va a estar bien, Betty—susurra—. Esa condenada herida se le va a curar y no volverá a tener ningún motivo para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Pero ahora _no_ está bien—rebate Annabeth—. Y sabíamos que le pasaba algo, por Dios, lo sabíamos desde hace tiempo… tendríamos que haberlo obligado a contárnoslo. Pero decidimos esperar a que él nos lo dijera por sí mismo y por poco no lo logramos.

Como si la hubiera oído, Tom abre los ojos entonces. Mira alrededor desorientado, pero no tarda en reconocer a sus padres, y los observa mientras su respiración se hace más tranquila.

—Mamá—musita—. No llores.

Annabeth le acaricia el pelo.

—No te preocupes, cielo. ¿Cómo estás?—Tom se mira el brazo vendado y clava la vista en las sábanas, avergonzado—. Tom, no lo pienses—le recomienda su madre—. Lo importante es que estás bien y no vas a volver a ese lugar.

El muchacho la mira sorprendido.

—¿No…? ¿No tengo que ir más a Hogwarts?—en su voz se distingue un ligero timbre de esperanza. Annabeth y Walter asienten, y la expresión de Tom se ilumina. Tras unos segundos, sin embargo, su rostro se pone serio de nuevo—. Pero vosotros queríais que fuera a Hogwarts. Y que sacara buenas notas y fuese un mago de…

—Pero tú no quieres eso—interviene su padre. Tom no responde—. ¿Me equivoco?—el muchacho niega con la cabeza lentamente—. Aunque, si quieres volver, el profesor Longbottom dijo que esos tres están expulsados de por vida.

—No, no quiero—asegura Tom inmediatamente—. Si no os molesta…

—Mi vida, esto no tiene que ver con nosotros—lo interrumpe Annabeth con suavidad—. Tú eres quien ha estado todo este tiempo pasándolo mal, tú decides.

Tom se queda unos minutos en silencio.

—No quiero volver a Hogwarts—dice finalmente—. Aunque esos tres estén expulsados… _todos_ lo sabían y les daba igual—se estremece—. Quiero ir a un instituto normal.

Annabeth sonríe, contenta por la decisión de su hijo. Tras unos segundos, lo arropa y le habla con dulzura de asuntos livianos. Cree que es un pobre intento de que Tom olvide un horror que ha durado cuatro años y medio, pero funciona. El rostro serio de su hijo se ilumina poco a poco con una sonrisa esperanzada, la misma que se queda dibujada en sus facciones cuando se rinde al sueño.

Nadie volverá a hacerle daño. Nunca. Annabeth no lo permitirá, ni Walter tampoco; y Tom parece haber aprendido que la solución a los problemas no es callarse y esperar a que pase la tormenta mientras todos los rayos caen sobre él.

o-o-o

Aparentemente, Tom Watson ha perdido la oportunidad de ser un mago y ha desaprovechado todo su potencial para elegir romper su varita con sus propias manos y vivir como un muggle más.

Aparentemente.

En realidad, Tom sabe que no ha perdido nada que necesite. Ha recuperado los cursos que perdió mientras estaba en aquel infierno. Ha recuperado a sus antiguos amigos, que aún creen que sus padres lo enviaban a un instituto privado y han aprendido a no preguntar por las marcas de su brazo izquierdo, que ya se notan menos, aunque nunca se irán del todo. Ha recuperado la sonrisa y el color en el rostro.

Pero, sobre todo, Tom ha recuperado las ganas de vivir.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Tengo tantas cosas que contar que no sé por dónde comenzar… Veamos… Ah, sí, 4991 palabras, no me he colado. En otro orden de cosas...

Para empezar, el título y las partes en que he dividido el fic. Supongo que algunos os habréis dado cuenta más o menos de la idea, pero lo explico por si acaso. Un _Aria da capo_ es una forma musical del Barroco caracterizada por tener forma A-B-A'; es decir, se expone un tema, tras lo cual se cambia a otro (generalmente más tenso), para al final volver al tema primero con ligeras variaciones.

En cuanto a los nombres de las tres partes, son términos en italiano que se utilizan para indicar determinados aspectos de una pieza musical (agógica, dinámica, carácter, etc.). Es una tontería, lo sé, pero me apetecía.

**I**-_Piangevole, smorzando_: "Triste, apagándose".

**II**-_Con dolore, morendo_: Es transparente, pero por si acaso… significa "Con dolor, muriendo".

**Finale**-_Tranquillo, ravvivando_: Otro transparente. "Tranquilo, reviviendo [el ritmo]".

Eso era lo primero. Lo segundo es que no creo que todos los nacidos de muggles se integrasen tan bien en Hogwarts como lo hizo Hermione y me apetecía mostrarlo (aunque me he ido al otro extremo…). Lo más horrible del fic no es que el pobre Tom haya estado a punto de morir (**nota para los que habéis leído **_**El enemigo creado**_** y **_**Arena en los bolsillos**_: este fic no respeta el "canon" de aquéllas ni de ninguna otra de mis historias –_Misila, diciendo obviedades desde que aprendió a hablar_-), sino que es algo que ocurre de verdad. Y es espeluznante. Que el único motivo de alguien para no querer ir al colegio debería ser la pereza, no el miedo a los compañeros. Cómo la gente es tan cruel es algo que nunca entenderé.

Lo tercero y más importante: este fic está dedicado a CallMeStrange, porque le gusta este personaje en cuestión, porque en _El enemigo creado_ se quedó con las ganas de conocer a sus padres, porque tenemos conversaciones interesantes y no conozco a nadie que se llame como ella, porque los bordes dominaremos el mundo y porque jolín, es una personita genial (encantadora, de alguna forma retorcida y extraña) y que nunca se sabe por dónde te va a salir :)

Los reviews siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa.


End file.
